tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NOTATHALMORSPY
Welcome Hello NOTATHALMORSPY, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:5090#82|The New Kingdoms- Chapter 3 page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 10:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello No there aren't any special parameters. I will make a template for it soon. 09:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Template:NOC. 09:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Map So I wanted a map for the Political Canon, where Skyrim, Morrowind (Solstheim), and Black Marsh are red and labeled Soviet Union, Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, and High Rock be blue & be named Empire, with Summerset Isles, Elswyer, and Valenwood labled Aldmeri Dominion, and with a green color! Thanks. Zippertrain85 (talk) 23:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Time of Discord Wow, I have a big order for you to fill. Please, make several maps. Can you make several maps that detail the territories mentioned below? First Stage of the Wars: *Warring Factions **Forsworn ***Jehanna ***Farrun ***Evermor ***Markarth ***Karthwasten ***Amber Guard ***Snowhawk ***Lainalten **Cyrodilic Empire ***Imperial City ***Morthal ***Leyawiin ***Whiterun ***Daggerfall ***Chorrol ***Cheydinhal ***Anvil ***Skingrad ***Bravil ***Kvatch ***Camlorn ***Solitude ***Falkreath **Children of Cyrodiil ***Bruma **Stormcloaks ***Windhelm ***Winterhold ***Dawnstar ***Riften **Tiber's Compatriots ***Wayrest ***Orsinium ***Shornhelm ***Northpoint *Neutral Factions **Aldmeri Dominion **Hammerfell Second Stage of the Wars: *Warring Factions **Western Reach Forsworn (allied with Agrard) ***Jehanna ***Farrun ***Evermor **Agrard's Eastern Reach Forsworn ***Markarth ***Karthwasten ***Amber Guard **Varak's Eastern Reach Forsworn ***Snowhawk ***Lainalten **Cyrodilic Empire ***Imperial City ***Morthal (mainly neutral, will not take part in any wars) ***Leyawiin (mainly neutral, will not take part in any wars) ***Whiterun (mainly neutral, will not take part in any wars) ***Daggerfall **Stormcloaks ***Windhelm ***Winterhold ***Dawnstar ***Riften **Tiber's Compatriots ***Wayrest ***Orsinium ***Shornhelm ***Northpoint **Children of Cyrodiil ***Bruma ***Chorrol ***Cheydinhal **Alessandra's Alliance ***Anvil ***Skingrad ***Bravil ***Kvatch ***Camlorn ***Solitude ***Falkreath *Neutral Factions **Aldmeri Dominion **Hammerfell SwornKnight (talk) 00:21, December 9, 2014 (UTC) NK Map 4E 236 I'd like a map done. Here are the significant Faction locations: *Whiterun, the Isle of Balfiera, and the south-western pale (Mzinchaleft location) are controlled by the Cult of Vulcan. *Dawnstar, Solitude, Markarth, Wayrest, Cyrodiil and Falkreath are controlled by the Vici Dynasty of the Empire. *Morthal is a city state. *Winterhold is ruled by the College of Winterhold. *Riften is controlled by the Black Fang. *Black Marsh is Argonia. *Morrowind is Morrowind. *Solstheim belongs to the Kaldtfrelsers. *The hold of Eastmarch is a city-state. *Daggerfall and Camlorn belong to House Avryil *The Aldmeri Dominion controls Taneth, Rihaad, Elsweyr, The Summerset Isles, and all of Valenwood except for Southpoint. *Southpoint is controlled by the Bosmeri Rebels. I don't expect you to finish this quickly. Take your time. Karonor Pinewood Brave New World Hey, so, I was wondering if I could get a map done! :) I don't expect you to finish it early, if you do it. Here are the factions: The Empire: Stormhold, Mournhold, the Imperial City, Chorrol, Skingrad, Bruma, Bravil, Cheydinhal, Kvatch, and Daggerfall. The Aldmeri Dominion: Elsewyr, Valenwood, the Summerset Isles, Anvil, and Leyawiin Morthal: Morthal, Whiterun, and Dawnstar The Reach: Markarth, Haafingaar, and Falkreath Stormcloaks: Eastmarch, Winterhold, and the Rift House Silvestri: All of High Rock except Daggerfall Yeah, and that's it! Thanks, in advance. :) Aetherius Landing (talk) 02:55, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Screenshot Request Could you please define five o'clock shadow? - Heroic RP Yeah, I have been busy (more like lazy) and I can RP Zippertrain85 (talk) 01:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Map thing I'd like to draw out the map borders myself, but could you send me a link to the original blank map without any borders drawn on, please? Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:53, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot, very helpful! :) Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC)